Harry Potter and the Cunning of Slytherin
by Maiden Of The Mists
Summary: New students, mysterious voices, strange creatures, and some serious dark magic. Harry is going to need all the skills he can muster. Summary sucks. RR Please?


Prologue  
  
Lord Voldemort approached the man at the table. He looked up once, and went back to playing cards. He showed barely any interest, which annoyed Voldemort a little bit. But he realised it was all part of the test to see how well he handled himself. If he did well, then, he would get what he needed to destroy Harry Potter. If not, then he would have to wait. And he did not wish to wait when it might be possible to get what he wanted now.   
  
He had thought about keeping Harry alive until he could see his friends die, that intrigued him greatly. But he found that this would be much more interesting. It would prove to those fools who whispered that Voldemort would not win that he would, that Harry Potter was nothing but a very lucky boy.   
  
He sat down.   
  
"I am here to see the one they call the seller." Voldemort said. The person snorted.   
  
"Then you are at the wrong place." "You have to go back to Knockturn if you want trinkets." Voldemort chuckled.   
  
"I am interested in a more valuable item. Which I happen to know you possess." "Demon Dogs." the man looked up. He was a gruff man, in voice and look. He had brown watery eyes, and he was unshaven, and wore a dirty cloak, he looked like a filthy beggar. He had brown-black decaying teeth.   
  
"For that you want to go back to Yannuka."   
  
"Back?" "Back where?"   
  
"To the room back there, black beads, red curtain."   
  
"I hope you have quite a bit of money, there ain't no way that a few lousy galleons will get you what you want."   
  
"Nor will your reputation." a woman said. She had long red hair and amber eyes. "As a matter of fact it might be your reputation that gets you rejected." "We aren't very fond of a wizard who can't even defeat a little boy." Voldemort looked at her. She wore a smile daring him to challenge her. He smiled back.  
  
"If you believe that, why don't you go challenge him?"   
  
"Because," she smiled, "It's not my responsibility to do other people's work for them." "If they can't do it thenselves then I am certainly not going to help them do it." "Not my job."   
  
"Well then, you sit back and watch, Harry Potter will be dead soon enough, you'll see."   
  
"Really, and you think a demon dog will kill him?"   
  
"Yes, I do." she laughed.   
  
"Believe what you will, I still say you won't win." "But it's not my decision now is it?" she said looking out the window. She wore a smile that spelled out great danger and knowledge, as though she knew. She looked at Volemort, there was something in her eyes. A fire, a message unreadable. But there was deadly power behind it. She turned away and walked out. She looked back at him, and gave him a smile that was a sweet as a viper.   
  
Voldemort went to the back rooms and found the room where Yannuka was supposed to be. It was a red curtain with black beads suspended in the air by magic. Voldemort entered.   
  
"What do you want?" a voice asked, he was standing by the desk.  
  
"I am here to place an order." Voldemort said quietly.   
  
"For what?" he asked.   
  
"For a dew demon dogs." "I will pay the price required of 100 demon dogs." the man looked at him.  
  
"That's quite a large order my friend, what would you want with an order that large?"   
  
"It's for my own purposes."   
  
"I see." "Well, that will cost you quite a bot of money." "And of course the price of the dog depends on the one you want." "Any specifications?"  
  
"A few." Voldemort handed him a list he looked up at him. His brown eyes shone with fear.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" "These are not common attributes, and they aren't the safest either."   
  
"Exactly, just what I need to kill a certain young boy." the man looked up at him.   
  
"If you are certain, very well then." "I shall send you the bill, know though these can be traced." "It's bad enough that evryone knows the main supplier of demon dogs is Chimaera, these specifications, they can only be found by dogs that are trained specifically at her door."   
  
"I understand." "That's why I need them."   
  
"I see." "Well, do you have a Daemon Dominum with you?" "These dogs can only be controlled by a Daemon Dominum, and they have to be a strong one at that, not that there are very many weak ones."   
  
"Well, I can solve that problem." "What will the price be?" the man went over to a book and matched up specifications and numbers.   
  
"Mighty expensive, normally I wouldn't say this, but I think it would be wiser for you to go to Chimaera yourself and get them." "They are much cheaper from her. We charge a lot because we have to go through a network of people and these things end up costing a pretty penny." "For a batch this large I would say go to Chimaera or go to one of the direct sellers from her group." "They don't charge nearly as much as I do."  
  
"True, but they take too long, and you are fast."   
  
"Aye, very well." he went over to a machine and input several symbols and a small slip of parchment came out with bold black writing on it.   
  
"Here ya are." he handed Voldemort a paper. Voldemort looked at it.   
  
**10,000,000 Galleons**  
  
**4,566,372 Sickles**  
  
**999025 Knuts**   
  
"Very well, I accept." "How do I get the money to you."   
  
"You'll give it to my partner." "They'll contact you for payment." "Till then, you'll go here for recieving the shipment." Voldemort nodded. He immediately left and walked out the back. He apparated to the hideout he had procured.   
  
Potter had become incessantly annoying lately, since that first day 15 years ago. But Voldemort had gotten his vengance, and he would again. He would kill Potter. He sat down and wondered, how is it that Potter is unaffected by Imperio. It was pointless to wonder, as he would soon be dead, but still, how?   
  
"No one can withctand that spell, no one." "I wonder how strong Potter really is." "Or how strong he would be?" he mused. Harry would be dead, and everything would be over. He could take his rightful place and the muggles and mudbloods would take theirs. Voldemort smiled and thought highly amused about what would come. And how there would be no one to stand in his way with the Boy Who Lived dead. But part of him wondered, will he be?   
  
Harry is still strong, and there is a chance he will survive, and become stronger. He does after all have your powers, could he not access those and become powerful? Of course there was the factor that he was a boy as yet, and there was no chance of such a thing happening because he would be dead. Even at sixteen, Harry was still weak, he would be dead. He had been offered the chance to join him, and he didn't, therefore he was doomed.   
  
Harry Potter was as good as dead. No one survived a demon dog attack. Voldemort laughed and went to his chambers to retire. He didn't notice when a shadow moved across the wall, or the girl that sat in his chair now. She chuckled.  
  
"Harry Potter ay, we'll see about that." "Dark Lord." she scoffed.   
  
"You are no lord, you are a pathetic old man, whose time is running out." "But not by my hand." she laughed and vanished.   
  
If Voldemort had known about her, he might have posted an extra guard, or moved everything, as the fact of the matter was, she was a highly dangerous person. There was no doubting how powerful she truly was, because in truth and reality, her power knew no bounds.   
  
The next night Voldemort was talking with his deatheaters and they were busy planning the raid that would be happening the next night. There was a knock at the door. One of the wizards opened it with their wand pointed out. A girl stood there. She had long dark black hair and wore a scarlett dress.   
  
It tied in the back behind the neck and the two straps went down to the top of the dress beginning above the bossom. The dress was second skin until it reached the bottom where it was a little looser. It was perhaps a centimeter above the floor. There was a slit the began 6 inches above the knee on her right leg. She had pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a red scarf in her hair, it kept the hair out of her eyes and face. She looked around the room.   
  
"Lord Voldemort, do you have the money which is required by Yannuka?"   
  
"I do, but I am required to give it to his partner." "You would be?"   
  
"I would be his partner, now do you have the money required with you?" "Or are we doing a transfer?"   
  
"A what?" Voldemort asked as though she had said something stupid.   
  
"Nevermind." "You are a muggle hater."   
  
"A little young to be working in this kind of business aren't you?" he asked her.   
  
"No, I'm seventeen." "I'm old enough." "So, where is the money?"   
  
"Where is the delivery?"he asked, the girl smiled.   
  
"Good." "If you would arrive at the address required on the sheet of paper, I would be happy to show you the delivery . Don't forget to bring the money." "No money, no delivery." "And don't forget to bring all of the deatheaters whom you are equipping with the demon dogs." "I'd say one hundred as that is what you are paying for." "Unless one of them is for you then only ninety-nine would be coming with you." she walked out and closed the door. Voldemort picked out several deatheaters and then he and the ten others followed and arrived at a warehouse. They saw people moving around the demon dogs and guiding them. As well as preventing them from destroying anything and blowing things up. The girl walked up to them.  
  
"You can get your dogs later, for now we discuss the money." Voldemort nodded and she led him and twelve others to a small office and they sat down.   
  
"You owe me money." Voldemort pulled out several sacks from his pocket and enlarged them. She opened them and put them in a large bowl. She may have emptied a quarter of the bag when the money vanished. She did this for an hour, the deatheaters were anxious. This was takign too long. Finally after another hour when all the bags were empty she touched the side of the bowl. Numbers came up.   
  
_**10,000,000 Galleons  
  
4,566,372 Sickles  
  
999,025 Knuts**_  
  
She nodded approvingly at the amount. She stood up.   
  
"I am sorry, I am a strictly business person when it comes to money.  
  
"Why is that?" "Surely if you with Chimaera, you have money set up." the deatheater was an underling so no one said anything.   
  
"No." "A man dropped me off, as well as my sister."   
  
"Your father?" Voldemort asked. She turned to him.  
  
"My father doesn't exist, to me and my sister, he is a man." "No more."   
  
"Do you know who he is?" one deatheater asked.  
  
"No, and I don't care to." she said it without emotion. "My sister does though." "And she won't share." "Not that I care." she laughed.   
  
"This way." she led them to the door. There was a boy standing there, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, and a normal skin tone. He grabbed the girl and kissed her deeply. She returned the favor.   
  
"Sorry I'm late." he said.   
  
"As am I." a voice called. A girl emerged. Dark brown hair and pale skin. She wore a very flattering black top. It tied in the back behind the neck and the two straps went down to her top. The top went a little above the belly button and stopped. She wore a silk black skirt that began under the belly button. It didn't cling, but rather hung. Two slits on each side started on each side 6 inches above the knees. She wore muggle fashion boots. They had a low heel and were far more practical. She was looking up from some boxes visible by the window.   
  
"Perfectly acceptable." she told him quietly. "Perfectly acceptable." she called down. However it seemed she was involved in some action of her own. A young man had appeared. He and she were involved in some kissing of their own. A little too passionate for some there.   
  
"She just learns apparating last term and she won't even use it." "You'd think she'd try it."   
  
"You'd think." "You know how us seventeen year old girls are." she said alluringly.   
  
"Yeah I do." they started kissing again. One of the deatheaters there snorted in disgust.  
  
"Piss off Catriona." the boy said angrilly. The girl pulled him back. She gave Catriona a warning look and went back to kissing him. Voldemort turned to Catriona.   
  
"You would do well to keep your mouth shut." he told her.   
  
"Fat chance of that happening." the boy said.   
  
"She never was very good at it was she?" the girl asked.   
  
"No, I don't think she's ever been good at anything." he went back to kissing. One of the deatheaters was looking at the girl down below with the young man.  
  
"Rather small nineteen year old isn't she?"   
  
"She's seventeen." another deatheater said. "No doubt." he himself sounded seventeen.

"If you had been paying attention," Bellatrix said, "You would know that."   
  
"Well then, he's a rather large eighteen year old." a deatheater said. The boy with the girl spoke.   
  
"He's not eighteen." he said.  
  
"Nineteen?" the deatheater asked. The boy shook his head.   
  
"Twenty?" the deatheater asked. The boy laughed.  
  
"Try twenty-four."   
  
"But I thought she was seventeen." the deatheater said, "Isn't he a little old for her?"   
  
"Depends on you are." "I don't have an issue so hey, why worry?"   
  
"And I don't have an issue, so no one else should." the girl said.   
  
"And just who are you to make that decision?" a woman asked. It was neither Bellatrix nor Catriona. They turned.   
  
"The girl is my best friend." the boy said.   
  
"And my sister." "And before you go calling her a dirty whore Catriona, why don't you look at who she's kissing." she looked at the girl and shook her head in a manner that stated she was rolling her eyes. The boy smiled.  
  
"Hey Khalida, come on up, and bring your friend." the boy looked at him, it was obvious these two knew each other. He nodded and they came up. When they were at the door Catriona froze.  
  
"Surprise mom." he said. "Have you met my girlfriend Khalida?" Catriona dropped into a chair. They all four laughed.   
  
"I told you she would take it well." he told the boy.   
  
"Hey Broderick, when you're right, you're right?"   
  
"Just why do you four delight in tormenting her?" Bellatrix asked as though she didn't care, but was more curious.  
  
"Khalida Sandhya Anala Kali Rajni Crimson Soma Sekhmet Varouna." she stood off to the side. The next girl came forward.  
  
"Azara Cyra Rania Ratri Keket Shashi Ambika Niut Varouna." she stepped off to the side too. The seventeen year old came next.  
  
"Aiden Broderick Terranika Fallon." he emphasized the '**Fallon**' for drama. That was when everyone understood. Bellatrix was shaking with laughter as he went to stand by Azara.   
  
"Broderick Aiden Terranika Fallon." he then flicked off Catriona and proceeded in kissing Khalida. Bellatrix was abseloutely cackling.   
  
"Well, it's one thing to get insulted by someone who knows you, but by your own children." "What did you do?" she asked her.   
  
"Tell them mother." Broderick turned. "Tell them." he sounded menacing and was ready it seemed, to attack her. Catriona was silent. Broderick snorted. Khalida stepped towards him and was at his side.   
  
"Come on, it's rude of me to inflict the sight of such a pathetic person on you." she laughed.   
  
"Very well." she followed him. Bellatrix chuckled. Catriona stood up.  
  
"Avara Kedavara." she said. It headed for Broderick." a shield of fire sprang up. They both turned. Bellatrix stopped laughing, and everyone turned to Catriona. Khalida hissed and went forward. He grabbed her arm. He glared at his mother. Catriona was actually shaking in fear. They walked away. Aiden and Azara glared at her as well. Aiden gave her one last kiss and walked out.   
  
"Follow me." she said. She spat on Catriona. She turned out the door and grabbed Aiden's arm and leaned on his chest. They all turned to Catriona.   
  
"What did you do to those children?" a deatheater asked. It was Lucius.   
  
"Coming or not?" Azara asked leaning on Aiden. Khalida and Broderick were doing the same thing. The deatheaters got up and they went down to recieve their animals.  
  
And thus the most hellish year yet began.


End file.
